


Watchdogs

by jenny_of_oldstones



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_of_oldstones/pseuds/jenny_of_oldstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra pokes around after a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchdogs

There were no two ways about it.

Korra had to piss.

She sat up, silk sheets puddling around her hips. Moonlight stretched across the marble floor like pools of water, silvering the expensive leather furniture scattered around the room. She swung her feet to the floor and paused to listen for sounds of the man beside her stirring. The coast clear, she pawed around the floor until she came up with his soft brown coat and slid it on. It whispered against her bare thighs and smelled distinctly of _him_.

 _Like a cheap martini,_ she thought and crinkled her nose.

The doorknob clicked under her hand. She turned it slowly and crept out into the dizzying apartment.

Korra might not have known much about money, but she knew enough to figure rent on flat this size in downtown Republic City’s financial district probably cost twice as much what it took to feed everyone on Air Temple Island for a year. She hopped over the moat trickling in a perfect square around the living room, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. It was freezing, with no curtains on the floor to ceiling windows. Korra was tempted to throw open the coat and press her nipples to the cold glass (where they'd fucked earlier), but her bladder spiked in protest.

_Right, gotta pee._

She stole down a random hallway, more confident now that the bedroom was behind her. So many doors. The first led to a dark trophy room that lit the moment she passed the jamb. The next was a bar room with a glass trap door and a spiraling wine rack that twisted down as far as she could see. Both had the same mysterious tiny hooks in the ceiling as the rest of the house, and the unmistakable stink of wealth.

 _Maybe the Fire Ferrets should start cheating,_ she thought. Not that what she was doing wasn’t considered cheating on some level.

Finally, she found a bathroom. Korra slipped in and flipped the switch. Harsh lights stung her eyes. Rubbing them, she hoisted the brown overcoat over her hips and sat down on the ludicrous throne shaped toilet between the sink and the jacuzzi tub. She sighed, and relaxed.

 _Whoo._ No telling how long she’d been holding that in—

Two fuzzy heads lifted from the tub.

Korra froze. Her stream cut off like a scratched record. Two sets of black beetle eyes peered at her.

Oh, how vain could you get.

“Heeeeey…..buddies.”

The wolfbats' ears flexed to her voice. Their translucent veins swelled and contracted, tuned to every microscopic sound. Korra swallowed. The ears twitched when she did. She wondered why her bunkmate hadn’t introduced her to his pet monsters before. 

The nearest one got to its feet and snarled.

“Eaaaasy boy.” Korra lifted her hands, not that it mattered. The growling wolfbat stepped unabashed out of the tub. Its claws clicked on the tile.

A trickle of piss shot out of her.

Careful, not making sudden movements, she slid her arm up a coat sleeve and held it out to him. The wolfbat sniffed, then wagged its tail.

“Well, aren't you....a sweet jelly belly?” Korra scratched tentatively behind its ear. It planted its front paws happily on her bare knees and folded its wings. Korra cringed, wishing desperately she had pants on.

The other wolfbat sprang up on the towel rack and kicked off the wall to the hooked ceiling. It swung like an umbrella on a coat rack for a moment, then hung there, sniffing down at her.

“Guess that explains the hooks.” To actually think she’d _believed_ him when he said they were so he could hang his sex swing in every room. She placated the big wolfbat with more scratches behind the ears. “Maybe your pretty boy master has a sense of humor after all.”

The wolfbats trailed after her to the living room. She collapsed exhausted on the couch, velour overcoat creeping up her ass while they licked and sniffed at her feet.

When she woke, Tahno sat naked with his legs crossed on the floor, rubbing the wolfbats’ bellies like washboards.

“My boys give you trouble?” he asked, with a sleepy smirk.

Korra kicked a leg up against her back. The hem of the coat slid down her bare rump. “I’m pretty good with dumb animals.”

The corner of his mouth twitched.

Later, when he fucked her on hands and knees across the moat, the wolfbats watched.

“Ugh, can you—” Korra bit her lip at a snap of his hips. “Shove them back in the bathroom or something?”

Tahno laughed, and fucked her until she gasped.


End file.
